Fall of an Idol
by Xrangel
Summary: One shot of Sayaka's last moments in the Killing Game. Just sort of popped up in my head and I wanted to write it down, so here we are.


"No! LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP!"

"Look, I'm not trying to hurt you, okay?!"

_Lies. He's lying. _

To my horror, the bathroom door _opens_. How?! Leon shouldn't know the trick to open the door! Did he bust down the lock somehow?

Panic threatens to overwhelm me as I back up from Leon. Already, hot tears spill out of my eyes as I see him step towards me. On the floor next to him I see a screwdriver. So that was how he did it, huh? Monokuma gave all of the boys tool kits. He must really want to kill me if he went all the way back to his room just to get it.

He's holding the knife.

_He's holding the knife._

My aching wrist seems to scream even louder as I hit my back against the wall. I didn't even need to look at it to know that he had broken it. He had broken it with a single swing of that damned sword.

"Just calm down, alright?" Leon says in a wavering voice. Despite his calm words, I could see the anxiety in his eyes. It must be because he's planning to stab me. Why wouldn't he? I just tried to kill him. "We can talk about this."

"NOOO!"

_I must live. I can't let it end like this._

Leon had me literally backed up against a wall. There was nowhere to run.

In a desperate attempt to fend Leon off, I jump forwards and grab at the knife. I try to pry Leon's fingers loose with my good hand. If I could just get the knife back then maybe I would live to see another day.

I would live to get out of here.

I would live to rejoin my group.

"Hey!" Leon shouts. "What are you…"

"Ugh!"

I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. It felt as if it was on fire. At the same time, I could feel my heart suddenly stop as my blood runs cold. It was the worst feeling I've ever felt in my life. I could see Leon's face slowly contort into one of horror and regret. Flecks of pink were splattered onto his clothes. A loud buzzing noise suddenly fills my ears as I slowly look down.

Blood.

Blood everywhere.

My uniform was completely soaked pink and I could see puddles forming at my feet. I couldn't feel it but I could see that my knees were shaking. Then all at once, they fail me. I collapse onto the floor, back against the wall as the pain spreads from my stomach to everywhere else in my body. Everything hurt. The burning pain that had seeped into me was replaced with a cold, numbing pain. It was worse.

For some reason, the image of Naegi flashes in my eyes.

Naegi, the boy who I betrayed.

The boy who I took advantage of.

More tears spill out of my eyes. At the same time, I could feel bile rise up my throat. I didn't have the strength to stop it, so I just let the vomit spill out of my mouth. But as I weakly looked down, I could see that it wasn't vomit - it was blood. More and more blood. It doesn't stop pouring out.

_Why?_

The question was stupid.

_Because I'm horrible._

_So, so horrible. Why… Naegi? Why did I have to betray him? _

I think back on it. My plan was to have a murder occur in his room and then frame him the next day. After that, I would be able to get out scot free. I had sacrificed _everything _\- my dignity, my time, my soul. I had sacrificed it all just so that I could be a successful idol.

_How stupid. Now I'm going to sacrifice my life for this._

_Well, better my life then Naegi's… _

How pathetic. It was too late for these kinds of thoughts.

I could see the silhouette of Leon running around the room frantically. He was dragging something across the floor. I didn't know what it was or why he was doing it, but that hardly matters at this point.

_I need to… save Naegi. It's too late for me to apologize. It's too late for me to take back what I've done to him. I hate myself for everything. What a stupid dream, becoming an idol. An idol is supposed to be a role model. What kind of role model would kill just to keep their position? _

With the last of my strength, I lift my hand and start writing behind me. I didn't even need to check to know that my fingers were stained with blood.

_L_

_I can't do anything else._

At this moment, I would do anything just to talk to Naegi one more time. I wanted to apologize. I wanted to apologize for everything. I had become his friend, I had lead him on to believe that we were allies… all so that I could frame him

_E_

I've heard that if you're facing death, then your life flashes in your eyes. You're supposed to recall all of the important events in your life.

That was wrong. Nothing like that flashed in my eyes. Instead, all I could see was the boy that I had betrayed. I imagined him being blamed because of me, being framed for my murder. No matter what, I couldn't let the others think that it was him who killed me.

_O_

_Really, I was the one who killed myself. When Leon had said that he wasn't going to hurt me… he was telling the truth, wasn't he? Why had I panicked like that? _

Black starts to fill my vision. Everything seemed to darken as my eyelids suddenly became ten times heavier. I couldn't feel anything - not the pain, not the cold… I couldn't even feel myself writing on the wall.

I couldn't resist it anymore - I closed my eyes. At the same time, I recall Naegi saving the crane back in Junior High. He had done it with no hesitation, just saved it from the pool and nursed it back to health. I had always wanted to get to know him better after that, but never got the chance… up until now. Finally, after so much time, I could become friends with him. After talking to him, I knew that he was a better person than I could ever be… and I had betrayed him. So much for becoming friends.

_I'm sorry._

No matter how much I repeated it in my mind, I couldn't truly apologize to Naegi.

But maybe I could still help him.

_N_


End file.
